Saelian Praxiun
Saelian Praxiun was a former Royal Marine Corps soldier, havoc cadet, kickboxing champion, and now bounty hunter during the Great Galactic Revival. He is one of the main characters in Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. Born on in 2245 CE, Saelian, like nearly all other turians joined the military at the age of 16, enlisting in the Turian Royal Marine Corps where he served a 6 year stint. The stint was controversial and chaotic for the young turian, shaping his life in ways he couldn't imagine. He was exposed to the horrors of the Batarian Incursions, specifically Korro, where what he experienced ultimately forced him from active duty, and even left him with slight PTSD. After being discharged, he found his way into the bounty hunting profession, joining Captain Kasper Martial and his crew on board the FV Aetherius. Biography Early Life Saelian was born on , and like many Turians do, enlisted into the Turian military at the age of 16, specifically the Turian Royal Marine Corps. He served in the corps for 6 years, and saw action in the Batarian Incusrions, where his time was less than pleasant. The incursions weren't a war, but a rebellion, and the lines between black and white didn't exist, Saelian was forced into questionable situations via orders, which include civilian executions, torture, and other issues, which began to wear on his morals. Eventually his tenure ended after being injured, and Saelian, haunted by what happened in the Incursions, opted to leave the Corps. In 2270 CE he decided to get back into the action scene, opting to become a bounty hunter, and after a botched bounty led him to meeting colleague Morkgul Rhoen, a bounty hunter serving on board the FV Aetherius, Saelian decided to join the Krogan. He soon met the Aetherius's captain, Kasper Martial who welcomed the Turian to the team. It was often that Saelian clashed with others hunters on the crew, especially Iyra Aldonia, the XO on the ship. Iyra's wits and confidence often were at odds with Saelian's militaristic demeanor and his experience. Very few befriended the turian outside of Rhoen and Nidel Aekso. The London Bounty In late 2271 CE, the crew of the Aetherius took some "down time" on Earth, in London as they docked for repairs. But Iyra, saw this as a team building exercise, hoping to improve the work ethic between herself, Saelian, and rookie hunters Erinn Winters and Troy Curry. Saelian begrudgingly agreed. They took it upon themselves to locate a petty street criminal and xenophobe, Niles Jacob, who often mugged and robbed the aliens living in London's slums. They quickly investigated and learned of Niles daily routines in the alien district, and set up a sting for the thug. Erinn and Troy kept watched from the upper stories of a nearby block apartment complex, while Saelian and Iyra watched the streets. However, things quickly got off to a dysfunctional start, with Iyra going MIA as she blended into the street crowds. Saelian became the first to spot Niles, accompanied by his goons, he quickly picked out that he was making his way towards a bookies and followed closely behind. One of the thugs stood guard outside, and Saelian easily dispatched of him before storming, weapons out into the bookies. To both of their surprises,he discovered Iyra already in the bookies in a stand off with Niles and his remaining men. With the two hunters caught off guard, Niles opened fire forcing them to hide as he and his men made a run for it. The two bickered among each other before giving chase into the streets. Saelian called for Troy to fire a concussive round at Niles, but the sniper was distracted in a fight over food with Erinn, and quickly pulled the trigger believing he was aimed at Niles. The shot however railed into Saelian's shoulder knocking him backwards and forcing Iyra to leave him behind. The Turian hoisted himself up, and though slowed, attempted to catch up with Iyra as the chase spilled into the greater London metro. As he pursued he came across a scene, an unconscious thug smashed into the side of a taxi, an awe-struck pedestrian on the ground, and someone else now pursuing Iyra and the thugs, a human. Saelian radioed ahead to Iyra warning her, only to have his caution dismissed, informed that the human jumped into help. Still cautious Saelian followed the chase into the subway system, arriving a moment two late as the train departed with Iyra and the thugs inside, and the other human atop the vehicle. Despite Saelian's inability to help, Iyra managed to subdue Niles, with the help of the other human, and Saelian, Troy, and Erinn, reunited with Iyra after police arrived after the scene. Iyra then revealed, much to the disappointment of Saelian and the others, that their pay was being halved due to the situation's escalation. The Turian then mocked Iyra and Troy's compliments of the human that joined in to help, and left the scene. Escape Above Numia Saelian along with Rhoen was present on board the Aetherius when the vessel was critical damaged by August Braylen's fleet over the jungle world Numia. Description Saelian is quite tall, standing at 198.5 Cm, (6.5 Feet), and weighs near 90 Kg, (200 Lbs). He is long and rangy, with his limbs out sizing the other proportions of his body, and despite being this thin and lanky, he packs quite a bit of muscle on his frame. His face wis long, angular, and sharp, and his skin is a faded light grey. He has green eyes that are encircled by white splotches of skin. In regards to his attire, Saelian is rather militaristic, at all times, staying in tune to his past life in the Royal Marine Corps. He always supports his brown combat jacket, bearing the Korro badge from his tour there, a reminder of what he went through. He also sports standard civilian style BDUs and boots while in casual attire. In combat, he retains his combat jacket, but equipped himself with a custom fitted hardsuit, permitting maximum mobility and some protection. It was a black undersuit with grey armoring, and blue trim. Personality From an outside perspective, many see Saelian as incivil and combative due to his cold demeanor, and the attitude he amplifies around others. To his friends however, he's sociable and relaxed, quite friendly actually. Due to his military upbringing he is very uniform and by the books in most aspects of his life. He believes and places value in the ideal of the chain of command. A downside to this though is he seems to jump to quick judgement of others who are careless, reckless, or step out of line. He is very stoic, reserved, and confident in his own abilities to say the least. Originally, Saelian believed military or a history of conflict was a very important factor in determining his respect for others, and has been hostile to many just because they haven't served, seeing his experience as more significant than their's. This is demonstrated by his attitude towards Taylor McCloud after the young human hunter joined their crew. He is a troubled man, often conflicted over his past and his actions in the batarian incursions. These events have given him a negative view of most things, and has him in a state of joyless depression. He often doesn't care about much, doesn't smile, and only numbs his pain by drinking. Though he demonstrated an ability to break out of this, after the pub fight on Altakiril, Saelian seemed positive, hyped up, and even friendlier, towards Taylor nonetheless. Skills Abilities Powers= *'Cryoblast:' Via a sidemounted cryo device on his rifle, Saelian can fire a cryo blast, freezing enemies in their place, allowing them to be shattered and destroyed without complication, for the most part. *'Concussive Shot:' Mounted on the base of his rifle is a concussive device, firing a single, high impact projectile into enemies. The blast is so powerful it can kill, maul, and knock enemies down with a a 10 ft area. *'Stimulant Pack:' A habit from his days in the military, Saelian always carries a few stimpacks on him at all times, a little extra juice when he needs it. The stimpack invigorates his systems, paving the way for increased reactions, speed, strength, and tactical awareness. This gives him an edge in combat. *'Fitness:' Another benefit of his military training, Saelian has an advanced level of fitness that he has kept up with. This also gives him an added bonus in combat. |-| Abilities= *'Turian Royal Marine Corps Training:' The rigors of the turian military could not be understated, and Saelian was apart of the toughest branch, the Royal Marine Corps. The groundwork laid by his officers in basic training has shaped Saelian to the stone-cold machine he is now. He understands military jargon, has a grasp on advanced survival skills, knows how to follow command, respects the chain of authority, can kill on a moments notice without hesitation, and has picked up a variety of weapon and martial arts expertise. *'Exceptional Reach and Flexibility:' A benefit of being a turian, as with most of his species, Saelian possesses an extreme level of flexibility due to his skeletal and muscle structure. This combine with his height (nearly 200 cm), is an incredible combination. *'Metallic Hide:' Another bonus of being turian, Saelian has a metallic exoskeleton. Though the hide does not protect from projectiles, it does offer different protection. Notably, it protects from certain levels of radiation, allowing Saelian to venture freely where others cannot. It also provides protection in hand to hand combat situation against foes of similar or lesser strength. *'Advanced Physical Conditioning:' Saelian was gifted with a high level of physical conditioning, a practice he had picked up, and kept up with from his days in the military. He rarely runs out of energy, and understands how to pace himself, this goes for combat engagements as well, and specifically hand to hand combat. He was capable of dismantling and defeating an onset of attackers without wearing himself down. *'Turian Speed and Agility:' Though not in the upper echelon of his species, Saelian was faster than most others, and most other species in the galaxy in general. Turians developed quicker reflexes and fast twitch muscle systems, allowing for blinding speed and agility. An added bonus for Saelian was his long lean limber frame, allowing for longer, faster strides. *'Advanced Martial Arts Skill:' **'Turian Marine Corps Kickboxing Champion:' *'Close Quarters Combat Expert:' *'Broad Combat Expertise:' *'Guerrilla Warfare Experience:' *'Havoc Training:' *'Well Developed Tactical Prowess:' |-| Weaknesses= *'Easily Agitated:' *'Overcautious:' *'Minor Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder:' Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **COSG: The Advocate Quotes Trivia Related Pages *Turian Royal Marine Corps *FV Aetherius *Taylor McCloud Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Turians Category:Characters Category:COSG Category:Soldiers Category:Turian Marine Corps Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Male